


Ticks

by MissingTime



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingTime/pseuds/MissingTime
Summary: Bunnicula has a problem with ticks. Happy Halloween.
Relationships: Bunnicula/Chester (Bunnicula)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Ticks

_ Ticks _

Bunnicula had ticks.

Bunnicula had been playing in the grass at night like the energetic supernatural rabbit that he was. Harold was inside, sleeping after gorging himself on popcorn while the pets were watching a movie. 

Chester had been in a very good mood that night, which made Bunnicula very happy. He loved seeing the adorable cat smile, and it was truly a tragedy that he had never been able to tell the cat how he truly felt about him.

Although the cat would only admit it under duress, he had always found the rabbit to be adorable. If Bunnicula had been a normal rabbit, maybe him and Chester would have become closer.

Chester sat on the porch watching the rabbit as he played. In his paws was a very enjoyable book about a town terrorized by a wicked scientist creating wicked monsters to serve him. It was a premise that Chester would reluctantly admit that he could relate to.

_ Ticks _

A family of ticks latched onto Bunnicula’s fur. The little rabbit was too busy playing in the grass to notice them crawling on his skin. He only noticed them when they bit into his skin and drew blood.

Gorging themselves on the blood, the ticks expected to grow fat. What they did not expect was to gain all of the powers that the rabbit possessed, as well as a lust for blood that the rabbit had managed to placate with vegetables.

The ticks had no desire to placate their hunger, and Bunnicula realized the danger he was in as he watched the ticks grow. He screeched when he saw the family of ticks, drunk on his blood and the power that it held.

_ Ticks _

Chester looked up from his book when he heard the scream of the vampire rabbit. The rabbit immediately flew towards him, and the cat opened the door to allow Bunnicula inside. Once the rabbit was relatively safe, the cat closed the door.

“We need to lock every entrance, and cover every window. We can’t let those things inside. Then, well, I’m sure we’ll think of a plan. We always do,” the voice of the cat was shaky, but he was confident that he and Bunnicula could save the day like they had done many times before.

Bunnicula wasn’t nearly as confident as Chester. He was aware of how powerful he was, and he knew how dangerous that power could be if wielded by a creature without the intelligence, or morals, that he had. All that the ticks wanted was blood.

_ Ticks _

They raced through the apartment, locking up every door and every window that they could. But, that didn’t work out well for them. The ticks broke through the front door, and they woke up Harold. The dog was the first one to fall victim to them, as Bunnicula and Chester were on the other side of the apartment covering up a window when they broke in.

“Baga da ga,” Bunnicula said when he heard the sound of teeth biting into flesh. When he smelled the blood, he knew that one of his best friends was dead.

“I know, Bunnicula. They’re inside,” the cat started pacing, like he usually did when he was stressed. “What do we do. How do we kill those things?”

“Baga ta fed,” the cat shook his head. “No, we don’t have time to use the computer to search for a way to kill them. Even if we did, they have your powers. We don’t need to know how to kill ticks, we need to know how to kill you,” the cat’s eyes brightened as though he had just thought of the most brilliant idea in the world.

“That’s it! They’re vampires, we just need to stall them until sunrise, which will be in one hour, hopefully,” one hour in a building with vampire ticks was a long time. Bunnicula heard them crawling towards the room, and he was terrified.

_ Ticks _

The creatures crawled into the room and tried to latch onto Chester, but Bunnicula grabbed him before they got the chance. With the cat in his arms, the rabbit flew out of the room and into the basement.

“Lock me in your room, and go get Mina before those things do,” Bunnicula normally wouldn’t like to see Chester give him commands, but in that instance it was nice to see Chester having some idea of what to do about the creatures.

“Ga unn,” Bunnicula opened up the door to his room and Chester immediately ran inside. Once he was safe, the rabbit closed the door, then he flew out of the room and up the stairs to Mina’s room.

The ticks followed him, and Bunnicula wasn’t strong enough to stop them from devouring her. He watched for a moment, then he flew as quickly as he could back to the basement. He knew that he would be haunted by what he had seen for the rest of his very long life.

“Where’s Mina?” Bunnicula looked away from the cat when he asked the question. He couldn't look at him and tell him that Mina had died, he just hoped that the cat wouldn’t ask him to elaborate on what had happened.

“Mina, Harold. If you couldn’t save them, then, we’re dead, right?” Bunnicula didn’t want to answer the question with words, so he answered it with silence, which was incredibly rare for him. The silence absolutely terrified the cat.

“So, this might be the last time that we ever see each other,” the rabbit nodded his head. The ticks were getting closer, Bunnicula could hear them and he was sure that the cat heard them too.

_ Ticks _

“Bunnicula, I… I’ve always kind of liked you. I know it might not have seemed like it, but-” The rabbit interrupted his friend with a light kiss on his lips. The ticks were getting closer, but for just a moment, Bunnicula forgot about the danger he was in, and his friends that he lost.

The kiss was broken when the ticks started pounding on the door. If Bunnicula couldn’t pass through the door, it was safe to assume that the ticks couldn’t either. For the time being, the two pets were safe.

Or at least, they thought that they were safe until they saw the tiny ticks crawling underneath the door.

Bunnicula didn’t notice the ticks until he started feeling the creatures crawling on his skin. When he felt them latch onto him and start sucking his blood, he knew that it was only a matter of time until the two pets were both dead.

“Chesker,” he wished he had practiced saying the cat’s name a few more times. “I love… you…” the words were far more difficult to say than he would ever admit. The feline didn’t get a chance to respond, as he was petrified with fear when he saw the ticks growing in Bunnicula’s fur.

With nowhere to run, and no place to hide, the ticks devoured the two pets.

_ Ticks _

  
  



End file.
